I just want my coffee and Oh
by Brezbriznost
Summary: Mikey vive una vida monótona con sentimientos monótonos hasta que llega Frank y le pide retirar la bandeja de la mesa. Frikey.


UGH DIOS, LO QUE TARDÉ EN ESCRIBIR ESTO CSALDSAD.

No suelo escribir de esta manera... Sin mucho romanticismo en mis palabras, es por eso que es re pete pero no podía quedarmelo, porque yo que se. No quería.

Frikey. Frikey. Frikeeeeeey.

El final mucho no me gustó but WHATEVER.

Ya.

**Título: **I just want my coffee and... Oh.  
**Pareja:** Frikey. Es como Frerard pero sin Gerard y con Mikey. Ah re.  
**Advertencias:** Awkward!Mikey/Frank. Es un AU.  
**Resumen: **Mikey vive una vida monótona con sentimientos monótonos hasta que llega Frank y le pide retirar la bandeja de la mesa.  
**Notas: **Si lo hubiera narrado de otra manera y tenido más paciencia este fic hubiera tenido potencial.

* * *

Le aterraba la soledad y sin embargo convivía con ella por miedo a salir lastimado, porque si abres el muro que se encuentra alrededor de tu corazón, nunca sabes con qué puedes toparte. A veces la felicidad colapsa y no nos hace ver la realidad y otras… otras veces se prefieren reprimir las emociones y volver a encerrarse, para quizás –nunca- volver a abrirse.

Siempre se levantaba sin ánimos, tomaba alguna remera, un pantalón y zapatillas; a veces un buzo cuando hacía frío y siempre aquel gorro negro que su madre odiaba pero que no tenía otra opción que resignarse a que su hijo lo usara. Después de todo tiene diecinueve años, vive solo, trabaja y si, Mikey es lo suficientemente independiente para no tomar opiniones ajenas.

Ese día no era diferente.

Llegó a Starbucks en diez minutos.

—¿Qué vas a tomar? —Preguntó Gerard detrás del mostrador y Mikey suspiró, porque Gerard siempre hacía la misma pregunta aún sabiendo que su hermano jamás había cambiado de elección.

—Gerard, no puedo creer que me hagas la misma pregunta.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros, por suerte era un día tranquilo y podían tener una mínima charla, sin importar mucho que ésta fuera sobre que-vas-a-tomar y un siempre-me-preguntas-lo-mismo. De verdad: No importaba. Gerard prefería eso antes que nada, ya que a veces hasta se olvidaba de la voz de su hermano cuando entre francos y ausencias no se veían.

—¿Cuándo te comprarás un celular?

—No lo necesito.

—Mikey, podrías estar muriéndote y claro, tú diciendo que no lo necesitas.

—Mamá viviría llamándome. Ah, y tú.

—Ey, nos preocupamos por ti, vives encerrado en casa, hay veces en las cuales ni siquiera vienes y bueno, es raro que nunca me hayas dicho dónde vives. De verdad, me preocu—

—Gracias Gerard, ahora iré a tomar mi café.

Y siempre era así, dejar a Gerard con frases a medio decir se convirtió en un hobbie desde el día que su hermano comenzó a molestar con el "deberíamos vernos más seguido".

Decir que lo amaba era poco, decir que estaba decepcionado de la vida también y es que no podía ver a Gerard a los ojos cuando éste había logrado todo lo que Mikey siempre había soñado. Tenía celos, se sentía resignado y no estaba preparado para aceptar que falló.

* * *

Mikey volvió al día siguiente con la idea de almorzar, lo cual sorprendió a Gerard pero asintió con gusto y tomó el dinero de su hermano, invitándole un café si quería más tarde.

Y aceptó, es café después de todo.

Tomó asiento y los minutos transcurrieron mientras la página del comics que había traído pasaban, solo alzó la vista cuando escuchó la voz de un chico.

—¿Puedo levantar esto? —Preguntó y Mikey asintió con la cabeza, un tanto molesto.

El chico sonrió aunque quizás había sido solo su imaginación, los chicos no le sonríen y ahora que recuerda… Bueno, directamente _no _recuerda su rostro.

* * *

—Pete quiere salir contigo.

—Bueno.

—¿Eso es un si?

—Eso es un "no me interesa, déjame trabajar" —Contestó con pesadez, mirando finalmente a Ray con cara de hastío.

—Deberías salir… Te veo demacrado.

—Estoy bien así.

Ray rodó los ojos.

—Como digas.

Habían pasado algunas semanas cuando se resignó a la idea de conseguir un trabajo. Para mala o buena suerte tuya, su mejor amigo (si, tenía mejor amigo, por muy extraño que sonara) trabajaba allí. Tal vez esto no era lo dudoso, sino el hecho de que que éste mismo mejor amigo estuviera enamorado de él lo que hacía las cosas un tanto complicadas. _Suspiro. _Pete prefería llamarlo "touch&go", Mikey "enamoramiento" porque era así como las cosas se daban por mucho que Wenz quisiera negarlo y Mikey ignorarlo.

A veces se preguntaba si tener sexo con Pete estaba mal por este _enamoramiento_, una idea que retiraba de su cabeza cuando el mayor insistía en el touch&go.

Pero qué más daba, de todas maneras Pete aprovechaba la idea de acosarlo, colocarse detrás de él y rodearlo con sus brazos, respirar contra su espalda… le gustaba y Mikey no lo rechazaba.

* * *

Al siguiente día Mikey volvió a salir, esta vez con la necesidad de respirar aire y no el desagradable olor que salía de su apartamento. Fue hasta Starbucks, ignoró la fila enorme, los veinte minutos de espera y, sin siquiera mirar al mostrador extendió el dinero pensando que Gerard sabría qué quería.

Pero el dinero no fue tomado y Mikey resopló molesto.

—Gerard, toma el puto dine…

—Hum, soy Frank.

Mikey abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sintió un poco estúpido, murmuró un "Sí, claro" y pidió la orden, ignorando la sonrisa del chico y yéndose con rapidez porque no soportaba la idea de quedar como un estúpido frente a un desconocido (¿acaso no lo había visto antes, aquella vez que retiró la bandeja mientras leía comics?). Negó con la cabeza; no era nada importante.

No obstante, su orden fue dada por Frank que en ningún momento hizo desaparecer su sonrisa, ni siquiera cuando Mikey lo miró con cara de tan pocos amigos.

—¿Eres el hermano de Gerard? —Preguntó mientras le tendía el brazo para darle el café y el chico asintió desconfiado—. Me pidió que te diera esto sin cargo así que, eh, toma —Y le devolvió el dinero.

Mikey solo asintió con la cabeza, pensando que su hermano sería despedido en cualquier momento.

—¿Y entonces? —Preguntó Gerard alzando una ceja mientras miraba a su hermano detrás del mostrador—. ¿Cuándo nos vamos a ver?

—Nos estamos viendo —Replicó Mikey, esperando para pedirle el café, aunque dudaba de que fuera posible si Gerard no dejaba de hablar.

—Mikey, sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sí, ahora dame el café. No tengo dinero.

—¿Y? No pienso pagártelo.

—Oh, vamos, ayer me lo diste gratis.

Gerard alzó una ceja, mirando a Mikey como si fuera un completo desconocido.

—Ayer ni siquiera pisé este lugar, tenía franco —Contestó y Mikey frunció el ceño, ¿cómo que…? Bufó molesto—. En serio, así que dame mi dinero o tendrás que irte —Y Mikey se lo dijo, porque su hermano ya estaba bastante molesto con el tema de nunca verse.

Esta vez cuando fue a buscar el café se volvió a encontrar con Frank y aprovechó la ocasión para preguntarle si no se había equivocado o algo. Como respuesta el chico se encogió de hombros y Mikey comenzó a pensar que _imbécil_ era poco.

O eso comenzó a pensar cuando de manera extraña la casa invitaba y Gerard no había sido y eso solo pasaba cuando Frank lo atendía (solo en los francos de Gerard) y aunque la realidad se encontraba frente a sus ojos, bueno, no era fácil. Es decir, ¿Frank regalándole cosas? No, era imposible porque ni siquiera se conocían y tampoco había alguien que lo conociera como para mandar a Frank y darle esas cosas y…

Bueno, quizás solo debería dejar de leer comics y centrarse en la vida real, donde extrañas cosas suelen suceder y si no hay respuesta debe asentir con la cabeza y seguir con su vida.

—Sabes que es Frank, ¿no?

Mikey alzó una ceja cuando su hermano decidió comenzar la conversación de esa manera y tardó apenas unos segundos en darse cuenta de qué estaba hablando.

—Bueno.

—No Mikey, no entiendes, es Frank…

—¿Y?

—No puedes decir un simple "Bueno" porque no es humano, en serio —Gerard miró a Frank disimuladamente y Mikey lo imitó. Entendía el punto pero…—. Es solo que… Quizás deberías comenzar a mandarle señales tú también.

—No. Nunca hemos hablado ni siquiera. Y no intentes convencerme, un "gracias" y "de nada" como respuesta no es una conversación, Gee.

—Quizás deberías intentar.

—No.

_No _empezaba a ser su palabra favorita y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la idea de alguien detrás suyo le incomodaba, porque Frank era… si, es lindo y todo pero no, simplemente no podía dejarse llevar por una sonrisa y café gratis. Alicia lo había lastimado tiempo atrás y ahora ni siquiera se creía capaz de darle una oportunidad a Pete que, para bien o para mal, era su mejor amigo y si, había tenido sexo con él, una… bueno, varias veces pero no.

No podía dejar que alguien lo manipulara. Cuando te enamoras le das el permiso a cualquier imbécil para que haga lo que quiera con éste. "Ey, estoy enamorado de ti, toma mi corazón, ya no me pertenece". La idea le daba arqueadas.

Y sin embargo por primera vez en mucho tiempo eligió una mesa y comenzó a tomar mientras buscaba algo interesante, como un asesino serial buscando a su próxima víctima o mirar el techo y _fuck _quizás debería irse, comprender que estaba sentado alrededor de gente que quizás lo empezara a juzgar por estar tomando café solo le provocó nauseas y se hubiera ido inmediatamente si hubiera podido.

Con Frank frente a él la opción se complicó un tanto.

—¿Puedo retirar esto?

—Hum, si.

Frank sonrió.

—Ey, ¿estabas leyendo un comic? —Mikey asintió—. Genial, yo estoy leyendo Iron Man, el cual es bastante genial y…, ¿tú que lees?

¿Estaba bien si le respondía? Seguramente se estaba burlando de él, una patética manera de sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Los pensamientos se disiparon cuando comprendió lo imbécil que su cerebro comenzaba a actuar.

Suspiró más para sí mismo y asintió con la cabeza vagamente luego de empezar, de a poco, a decirle solo algunos nombres de los comics que leía. Aunque al principio Frank parecía de esos pesados que se dan la mano con Pete, terminó siendo más interesantes que todos juntos, o por lo menos cuando mencionó el comic preferido de Mikey diciendo cuánto le gustaba.

Y al día siguiente volvió.

Y al siguiente.

Y cada vez eran más los minutos que pasaban hablando, y las sonrisas de Mikey se repetían como así las bromas de su hermano por el nuevo chico que, en algún punto de la historia, empezó a atenderlo aún cuando no era el franco de Gerard y su hermano estaba al lado de Frank atendiendo gente que no era Mikey.

—Aquí tienes tu vuelto… Ey, me preguntaba si querías salir a tomar algo o no lo sé, pasear por ahí, ¿qué dices?

Mikey no dijo nada y siguió sin decir nada en los siguientes minutos que pasaron frente a Frank, el cual miró hacia abajo un tanto decaído, esta vez forzando una sonrisa.

—Está bien si no quieres, yo…

—El quiere, solo que… —Interrumpió Gerard—. Es muy estúpido.

Mikey reaccionó, con las mejillas un tanto ruborizadas y se aseguró que era el calor.

—¿Entonces? —Mikey asintió con la cabeza, sin estar seguro que mirarlo a los ojos sería lo más correcto en el momento, pero pudo entrever la sonrisa de Frank, como se iluminaban sus ojos y le decía que no se preocupara por el dinero, que la casa invitaba.

* * *

—No puedo hacerlo, Gerard.

Mikey se presentó temprano ese día, rogándole a su hermano con la mirada que cancelara esa cita lo antes posible antes que todo saliera mal y ya jamás saliera de su departamento. Gerard solo bufó molesto y negó con la cabeza, ignorándolo para atender a los demás clientes.

—Claro que puedes, solo tienes que tener más confianza en ti mismo. Además, no es nada diferente, hablarán como lo hacen aquí solo que no será aquí. Mikey, tranquilízate —Le sonrió para alentarlo, aunque poco sirvió ya que su rostro no cambió en lo absoluto.

—No quiero que todo salga mal.

—¡No va a salir mal si no tienes esa actitud! —Respiró un momento y lo miró con una media sonrisa—. Frank está enamorado de ti desde que tienen… —Se cortó, dándose cuenta de sus palabras y fijó su vista en la caja registradora por un momento.

—¿Qué?

—A lo que me refiero es que a Frank pareces gustarle y te ha estado regalando café y muffins gratis desde que te vio, así que no seas estúpido y devuélvele el favor yendo a la cita.

—No es una cita.

—Lo es.

No replicó, sería estúpido hacerlo con el rubor remarcando sus mejillas.

* * *

Pete se acercó a Mikey por detrás y lo abrazó por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de éste y sonriendo cuando el perfume de Mikey lo invadió.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso… —Advirtió Mikey pero sonrió de todas maneras, había algo en Pete que le impedía tratarlo como los demás, aunque al fin y al cabo por algo era considerado su mejor amigo.

—Estaba pensando en salir este viernes, ¿qué te parece? —Preguntó Pete, deslizando sus manos por debajo de la remera de Mikey y éste dio la vuelta, mirándolo finalmente a los ojos—. ¿Qué? Bien, bien, no volverá a pasar… —Pete rió pero no retiró las manos.

—No puedo este viernes.

—¡Eso es nuevo! ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

—Salir… con… un chico… —Murmuró, si hubiera sido otra persona una excusa más creíble y poco creativa como 'no tengo ganas' hubiera funcionado, pero se trataba de Pete y Pete… Pete es Pete.

—Oh… —No pudo evitar sonar un tanto decepcionado—. ¿Se puede saber con quién? —Una sonrisa traviesa se posó en sus labios, queriendo distraer una leve tristeza, un sentimiento escondido. Y Mikey lo notó tanto como Pete notó que lo sabía y ambos fingieron no saberlo, porque permitirse otro sentimiento en su relación hubiera desequilibrado las cosas.

Ellos lo sabían.

—Frank. Trabaja en Starbucks —Respondió como quien no quiere la cosa y Pete se dio el lujo de no insistir.

* * *

Mikey nunca había estado tan nervioso. Bueno, quizás veces anteriores pero, _ah mierda_, ahora recordaba el sudor frío resbalándose por su mejilla y… Respiró. Tenía que calmarse.

Se suponía que Frank iba a recogerlo a las diez en punto y la hora empezaba a acercarse. Sin saber porqué había limpiado a fondo su departamento (con ninguna necesidad, porque no creía siquiera dejar que Frank pasara y viera en dónde vivía) y cuando al fin el timbre sonó no le fue difícil encontrar las llaves como veces anteriores. Se las rebuscó para decir un "Ya bajo" pero no logró cortar que Frank respondió enseguida "Hum, creo que… si, bien, baja…".

Mikey alzó una ceja y colgó, recogió la campera y bajó. Cuando vio a Frank se sorprendió de la cantidad de tatuajes que el chico tenía y… ¿ese era un pircing? Bueno, dos. Se quedaron mirando un incómodo minuto y cuando quiso reaccionar Frank se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

—Hola —Murmuró Mikey y Frank sonrió como respuesta, aunque una sonrisa extraña…

—Ey, sabes… Mi auto se rompió unas cuadras antes de llegar a tu casa y… —Suspiró—, iba a llevarte a un lugar pero ya es tarde y… No lo sé, ¿se te ocurre algún lugar?

Pero Mikey solo podía pensar en que tan incómoda era la situación de uno al 'me quiero ir'. Negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros y Frank asintió con la cabeza, desviando la mirada al suelo.

—Podemos ir a un bar, conozco—

—No me gustan.

—Oh.

Reaccionando, Mikey negó con la cabeza.

—No suelo salir mucho y eh, un bar está bien. En serio. ¿Queda muy lejos?

—A unas cuadras, diez quizás —Frank sonrió—. ¿Estás seguro que quieres salir? Si no podemos arreglar para otro día.

Diez minutos después se encontraban en el bar, pidiendo unas cervezas y hablando de a ratos cuando en silencio no se presentaba como compañía. Pero una cerveza se sumó a otra y otra y al cabo de otras más Mikey se encontraba listo para dejar de ser silencioso y tímido. Reía, sonreía y cada vez que Frank hablaba su mirada se desviaba a sus labios.

—¿Qué suecede? —Preguntó Frank casi riendo y bebió lo último que quedaba de su bebida.

En algún punto de la noche sus cuerpos se habían acercado y ahora se miraban silenciosos, con la sombra de risas asomándose traviesas.

—¿Mikes? —El chico levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Frank y allí fue donde éste se acercó y probó los labios ajenos.

Sabían a maní, a cerveza y porque no a nicotina propia de él. Su mano se enredó en su cabello a la vez que la otra lo tomaba por la cintura y lo apegaba más a él. Era un beso torpe pero que de todas maneras iba a suceder, ebrios o no. Mikey sentía el vaivén en su estómago amenazando pero lo acaparó concentrándose en aquellos labios suaves deslizándose sobre los suyos y el metal del pircing que hacía todo un poco más diferente.

—Mikey, vamos a casa… —Susurró entre el beso y éste se separó apenas para mirarlo y asentir con la cabeza.

Pero el "vamos a casa" terminó en un "el baño está bien" y Frank se las arregló para quitarle la remera y cuando esto pasó algo en Mikey reaccionó.

—Frank… —Casi gimió contra su oído—. Frank… basta… —Susurró contra sus labios mientras el chico lo besaba, ignorando su pedido—. Frank en serio —Y se separó de él.

Frank se le quedó mirando en silencio, con el mareo latente y una sonrisa idiota en su rostro, la misma que lo hiciera retroceder y volver a lo que hacían. Pero no podía, porque estaba en el baño de algún asqueroso bar, estaba borracho y simplemente no podía estar a punto de vaya a saber uno qué hacer con un chico que, por mucho que le gustara, era la primera vez que salían.

Mikey recordó que clase de persona era él y buscó con torpeza su remera. Se la colocó ignorando a Frank y cuando sus miradas se encontraron por un leve descuido, solo atinó a murmurar:

—Llévame a casa —Y Frank asintió, sin atreverse a tomarlo de la mano (¿Sería lo indicado?). Fue como si la magia hubiera expirado, tal como la adrenalina y las ganas de probar sus labios.

Solo quería estar en su casa. Quería olvidarse de lo que había hecho porque sabía que tarde o temprano echaría todo a perder y si podía olvidarse de Frank, prefería que fuera lo antes posible y no cuando ya estuviese enamorado.

Sin embargo, la verdad era que Mikey estaba enamorado de Frank y aún no lo quería reconocer, sin importar que lo supiera en algún lugar de su mente.

—Yo, eh… Nos…

—Sí.

—Nos vemos.

—Adiós.

Cerró la puerta, corrió las escaleras y entró a su habitación. Sin pensar en _qué _ estaba haciendo, llamó a Pete.

Necesitaba a Frank.

Necesitaba su abrazo, sentir sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo… Y no obstante no podía, porque quizás después de todo Frank solo quería tener sexo con él, después de todo solo era…

El alcohol nunca lo había ayudado.

—¿Pete?

—Hum, ¿Mikeyway? Dios, son las…

—¿Crees que puedes venir?

Un silencio que no se prolongó le dio a entender a Mikey que la respuesta era lo que esperaba… o quizás no.

—Dame media hora.

—¿Puede ser menos?

—Diez minutos.

Mikey sonrió y colgó.

Cuando Pete llegó recibió un beso de Mikey que no dudó en corresponder, no preguntó que había pasado, solo deslizó sus manos por debajo de su remera y cuando éste suspiró su nombre ambos se guiaron hasta la cama.

Mikey se sintió temblar debajo de Pete, con cada caricia su cuerpo respondía e ignoró cuando por su mente el rostro de Frank apareció, regalándole una sonrisa. No, no, no…

—Pete, basta…

—¿Qué…? —Pete miró a Mikey y sonrió un poco, besándolo antes de recostarse a su lado y rodearlo con sus brazos.

_Tal cual como hubiera deseado estar con Frank._

—Lo siento —Musitó con sus narices juntas y pudo sentir la sonrisa de Pete.

—Está bien… Sabes que te quiero, ¿no? —Mikey lo besó como respuesta y cerró los ojos cuando Pete comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

Esa noche soñó con algo que no pudo recordar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente tuvo que despegarse de Pete tan solo un poco para tomar el celular y fijarse la hora. La cabeza le dolía y su estómago se encontraba perfecto, por lo cual hizo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie y buscar una pastilla y agua. Por Dios, necesitaba agua.

Hidratarse le hizo recordar lo que había sucedido y fue como si el calor de su cuerpo se colapsara en su rostro. Ya no podría volver a Starbucks y mirar a Frank a los ojos como solía hacer, mierda, no podía.

Por esta misma razón Mikey no fue a Starbucks y decidió pasar el día con Pete, recostados en la cama y dándose besos que a veces llegaban a más.

Cuando Pete se fue Mikey seguía sin ganas de visitar a Gerard, ni tampoco el día siguiente, ni el siguiente… Y se encontró, de esta manera, las pocas ganas de visitar a su hermano se extendieron hasta que, inesperadamente mientras trabajaba, Frank apareció en la tienda.

Mikey palideció. Quizás porque no lo esperaba ver allí o quizás porque en aquel mismo momento Pete lo tenía presionado contra la pared y él no estaba ejerciendo mucha resistencia. Lo miró sorprendido y Mikey atinó a empujar a Pete.

—Venía… Yo… Gerard me dijo que trabajas aquí…

—Hum, si.

Un silencio incómodo se estableció y Pete fingió estar ocupado en el comic de Wolverine.

—No te veía hace tiempo y… hum…

—Sí, estuve ocupado —Los ojos de Frank se desviaron a Pete y Mikey tenía ganas de decirle que estaba equivocado, que había tenido miedo de presentarse ante Frank y que éste le dijera que había sido un error (algo que seguía en su mente).

—Si, como sea… Gerard te manda saludos —Y se dio la vuelta, porque presentarse ante Mikey había sido una estupidés. Uno de esos que te hace quedar como un idiota y ninguna excusa en el mundo te puede hacer sentir mejor. No, no, no, había estado equivocado al pensar que luego de tantos años Mikey podría darle su atención.

Parecía que la secundaria no había sido solo una etapa.

Mikey, por su parte, miró a Frank irse y respiró hondo para no tener que golpearse contra lo primero que encontrara y quizás morir porque esa idea parecía una de las mejores en aquel momento.

—¿Lo siento? —Escuchó decir a Pete y el chico negó con la cabeza.

—No fue tu culpa…

—De cualquier manera… deberías hablar con él.

—No… no es tan fácil.

—Mikes, estás enamorado de él desde hace… ¿desde que lo conociste? Bueno, ¡inconscientemente hablando! Se menos estúpido y ve y dile cuánto lo amas o…

—¡No, no puedo hacer eso! No soy capaz de explicarle todo lo que tengo en la cabeza sin sentirme como un completo imbécil, ¿y si su respuesta me hace sentir más estúpido?

—Mikeyway, Frank prácticamente ha estado enamorado de ti desde secundaria, no creo que sus palabras puedan hacerte sentir más idiota de lo que él ya se siente. Digo, ser rechazado por el chico que te gusta después de años no debe ser fácil y…

—¿Qué?

—Que no debe ser fácil, es como si…

—¡Eso no, Pete! ¡Lo otro!

—¿Qué Frank ha estado enamorado de ti desde secundaria? —Mikey se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Bueno… ¿no lo sabías? Lo esquivabas siempre porque no te interesaba. Incluso le tiraste café cuando te dio flores.

Mikey no podía creer que estuvieran hablando del mismo chico, no era posible que Frank fuera ese mismo imbécil, el que le había dado flores (una vez) y sushi cada vez por semana.

¿De verdad? Es decir… ¿En serio? No. No. No….

Porque Mikey también había estado enamorado un poquito de él, pero si ya de por si era vergonzoso, no podía explicar con palabras terrorífico que para él se había vuelto ir al colegio. Su flechazo con Frank equivalía a aquellos que prefería contemplar desde la distancia, aunque eso significara rechazarlo porque la sola idea de Frank enamorado de él no encajaba en su cabeza.

Era patético.

Tan patético como ahora. ¿Es posible que alguien no deje de ser patético después de tres años?

—Repito que deberías arreglar las cosas con él.

La voz de Pete resonando en su cabeza tenía razón, pero no se creía capaz de lidiar con ésta y su propia baja autoestima.

No volvió a pensar en el tema o eso intentó, al menos por el resto del día. Se prometió a si mismo ir a Starbucks al día siguiente y ver a Frank, podrían arreglar una salida, arreglar asuntos y ver qué sucedía. Hasta podría pedirle a Frank de salir, serían novios, tendrían citas, vivirían juntos y escucharían Misfits hasta el amanecer.

Era adulto, tenía diecinueve años años. Podía hacerlo.

No obstante no pudo. Apenas se levantó su cuerpo no respondió y cuando se quiso dar cuenta el turno de Frank había pasado. Resulta que Mikey no fue capaz de ir durante toda la semana que le siguió, aterrado de lo que podría llegar a pasar y queriendo matarse a sí mismo por exceso de información.

No obstante terminó yendo, creyendo que ese día Frank no tendría turno en Starbucks esperó encontrarse con Gerard, lo cual sucedió, pero de un momento a otro, era Frank quien se encontraba frente a él, preguntándole si quería su bebida con o sin crema. Mikey se le quedó mirando unos segundos antes de responder pero Frank solo lo observó de manera indiferente… ¿un tanto triste, quizás? No lo sabía. Solo deseó que las cosas estuvieran como antes, cuando Frank hacía chistes sobre comics y él no podía hacer más que reírse.

—No, gracias.

Asintió con la cabeza y anotó el nombre de Mikey y miró detrás de éste para preguntarle al cliente que le seguía si quería algo. Un impulso extraño obligó al mayor quedarse allí, plantado, sin moverse y eso hizo que Frank alzara una ceja.

—Tenemos que hablar —Soltó haciendo que la máscara de indiferencia del chico desapareciera totalmente.

—¿Me esperarías unos minutos? —Mikey asintió con la cabeza ruborizado y fue a recoger su bebida donde, oh sorpresa, Gerard se la dio sonriendo como el hermano Cupido que creía ser.

Quiso volcarle el vaso encima.

Sacó de su mochila uno de los comics que había traído para no aburrirse y comenzó a leerlo, o fingió hacerlo, porque estaba preocupado de lo que podría suceder con Frank en tan solo…

—Ey —Mikey dio un pequeño saltito en su asiento y miró a Frank, reaccionando al segundo para hacerse a un lado, creyendo que Frank querría sentarse con él, lo cual hizo tras dudar (y poniendo más nervioso a Mikey, ¿por qué dudaba? ¿Estaba molesto con él? ¿Ya había hecho algo mal?).

Mikey lo miró, tomando un sorbo de su bebida y sus ojos se posaron en la revista, incapaz de hacer contacto visual con Frank.

—No sé cómo decir esto… pero… No sé… Es solo que… me gustas, ¿sabes? De verdad y cuando te vi en Starbucks no podía creer que… eso, te volviera a ver.

—¿Volviera?

Frank se veía decepcionado.

—No me recuerdas, ¿verdad? —Mikey mintió negando con la cabeza. Por supuesto que lo recordaba ahora que Pete se lo _había hecho _recordar. Pero es que… se veía tan diferente. Para empezar, Frank tenía cabello negro cuando estaba detrás de él. Segundo, era mucho más petiso y gordito y ninguno de esos tatuajes se encontraba ahí, de eso seguro. Y su manera de ser… Bien, Frank era bastante punk y… diablos—. Estaba enamorado de ti en secundaria. Era medio estúpido, lo admito, llevándote café y sushi. O intentando hablar contigo pese a que siempre me esquivabas…

Mikey comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

—O esa vez que te invité al baile de graduación y simplemente te giraste y te fuiste y…

—Me gustabas —Confesó inconscientemente, dejando que sus miradas se encontraran para volverlo a la realidad.

—¿Qué?

—… Oh Dios —Dijo en voz alta, entrando en pánico y sintiendo su rostro palidecer para luego enrojecer con violencia. Se quedó mirando a Frank apenas un segundo para volver la vista al comic y apretar sus manos nervioso.

—Mikey…

—Siempre me gustaste pero… no… no era capaz de decírtelo. No podía aceptarlo. Me daba… vergüenza. Era demasiado para mí —Mikey sabía lo estúpido que estaba soñando pero ya no podía parar—. Y el otro día no pude seguir el beso porque no quería ser otro en la lista, ¿entiendes? Quizás solo querías diversión y yo no podía aceptar eso. Y cuando me viste con Pete… bueno, no te voy a mentir, lo hice con él un par de veces pero no es más que mi mejor amigo el cual necesita de cierto toque para demostrar su sentimientos pero… la cuestión es que…

Incapaz de seguir, se vio sorprendido por los labios de Frank presionando los suyos mientras una de sus manos tomaba su mejilla y luego la otra para hacer más efectivo el beso. Sintió la sonrisa de Frank acariciando sus labios y porqué no el beso en sí, tan como hacían las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel de su mejilla para luego deslizarse hasta su cabello y enredarse entre éste. Recordar que estaba en un lugar público no lo alteraba, pero que su hermano trabajara allí mismo si, así que se separó con sutileza, intentando encajar sus emociones.

—Entonces te gusto… —Frank fue capaz de decir, sonriendo como imbécil.

Mikey sonrió como imbécil también e ignoró la silueta de su hermano en el mostrador, porque sabía que también estaba sonriendo de la misma manera que él, quizás hasta más orgulloso por lo que se había atrevido a hacer.

—Debo… volver a trabajar, le cambié el turno a Gee por unos cuantos minutos —Besó los labios de Mikey nuevamente y cuando se separó fue para ponerse de pie y sonreírle por última vez antes de volver.

Mikey vio como se volví a colocar el delantal y volví a trabajar, esta vez con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

* * *

Horas más tarde Pete apareció en su departamento y Mikey creyó que la parte más difícil sería contarle a Pete. El touch&go seguía siendo un _enamoramiento _y ya no _podían _ignorarlo. A la vez que buscaba las palabras para explicarle a Pete lo sucedido, éste se acercó hasta él y lo besó, permitiéndole al menor abrir los ojos en modo de sorpresa. Iba a replicar, a decirle entre palabras idiotas que ya no podían hacerlo… pero algo en la mirada de Pete le hizo entender que lo sabía, lo entendía y que el touch&go era un _enamoramiento_ que podría superar… algún día.

—Solo… necesito esto, ¿Si? —Susurró Wentz y Mikey sonrió con tristeza y asintió con la cabeza, dejando a merced sus labios y correspondiendo cuando el mayor se apegó a él y lo besó por algo que le pareció horas.

Finalmente se separó y le deseó suerte. _No era capaz de decir otra cosa. _A excepción de…

—Deberías llamar a Frank, pedirle que se recueste contigo y te abrace —Bromeó y Mikey se sonrojó un poquito.

¡Claro que no lo haría! ¿…No?

Pete se fue unos minutos después y Mikey solo tomó su celular.

—¿Frank? Si… Yo… —_¿Cómo estás? Muy bien gracias. Si, he leído ese comic, puedo prestártelo. Amo esa película… blablabla… Sabes que te parece venir a mi casa, se que quizás suena… Gracias. Si, a las nueve me parece bien._

Sentir los brazos de Frank, rodeándolo con suavidad le pareció más que bien horas más tarde.

* * *

SI ESCRIBO DEFORME ES PORQUE ES TARDE Y NO ME FUNCIONA EL CEREBRO Y oMFG necesito dormir.


End file.
